La conexión francesa de Claire
Es cierto que sabemos poco sobre los antepasados de la familia de Claire Beauchamp Fraser. El árbol genealógico de la Familia Beauchamp, presentado en el Outlandish Companion Volumen 1 se limita a presentar a sus padres y a su tío Lamb, a quien ya conocíamos. En este artículo exploramos la conexión francesa de Claire y las claves con respecto a los orígenes de Claire que Diana Gabaldon ha dejado en los libros de la saga. Antepasados en Compiègne, Francia Al llegar al Castillo Leoch, Claire le dice a Colum que ella se encontraba de viaje para reunirse con su familia, que está en Francia. Cuando este le pregunta de qué parte de Francia son sus familiares, ella le contesta que son del norte, cerca de Compiègne. Entonces, ella piensa que había dicho más o menos la verdad, pues en esos momentos sus parientes/antepasados de esa época (siglo XVIII) estaban efectivamente viviendo cerca de Compiègne en Francia. Presuntos herederos de la baroníaGabaldon, Diana (2015). The Outlandish Companion Volume 1 Revised and Updated, Delacorte Press, New York El Dr. Quentin Beauchamp confirmó la existencia de la hermana de Richard, de nombre Isabel y su hija Leverseye. Además, descubrió que la hija de Leverseye y el hijo de Anthony se casaron, o sea, que la hija de Leverseye, sobrina-nieta de Richard, se casó con un nieto de Richard y que esto era suficiente para restaurar el título Saint Amand a los descendientes de esa relación. El Dr. Beauchamp logró demostrar ser el legítimo descendiente del 6to Barón Beauchamp de Saint Amand, por lo que inició los trámites para reclamar su reconocimiento como heredero del título. El Baron Amandine, Claude Beauchamp En Ecos del pasado conocemos al Baron Amandine, Claude Beauchamp. El estado del Barón Amandine se conoce como Las Tres Flechas y está situado cerca de Compiègne. La realidad histórica de la Baronía Beauchamp de Saint AmandLinaje Saint-Amand (inglés) Richard Beauchamp (1453-1508), el 6to Barón Beauchamp de Saint Amand, murió sin dejar un descendiente legítimo que heredara su título. Dejó un hijo ilegítimo, Anthony de Saint Amand (1470-1540), quien por ser hijo natural no pudo heredar el título. Esto explica por qué la familia desapareció de los linajes reales y por qué se escribió tan poco de ellos. Anthony no usaba el apellido Beauchamp, pero en cambio asumió el de Saint Amand. En su testamento Richard dejó una taza a su "sobrina Leverseye”, una chica que se supone era la sobrina de su esposa, pero siempre se ha creído que podría haber sido la hija de una desconocida hermana suya, por lo que en realidad sería una sobrina de sangre y no política.Nicolas, N. H. (1826) Testamenta Vetusta: Being Illustrations from Wills, of Manners, Customs, &c. as Well as of the Descents and Possessions of Many Distinguished Families. From the Reign of Henry the Second to the Accession of Queen Elizabeth, Volumen 2, Nichols & son. Anthony recibió una subvención de por vida como Guardián de Blackmoor y mayordomo de Malborough la librea (posesión legal) de las tierras de Saint-Amand en Wilts, Bedford, Berks, Huntington y Hereford después de la muerte de Lady Anne, la esposa de su padre Richard, en 1511. Anthony murió en 1540. Como ya no eran de la realeza, la familia Saint Amand se quedó en Inglaterra durante un tiempo, pero finalmente se marcharon a Francia. Cerca de Compiègne... Es muy curioso que los parientes de Claire en el siglo XVIII vivieran cerca de Compiègne y que en ese mismo siglo exista un Barón Amandine que también vive cerca de Compiègne. Además, los descendientes del Barón Saint Amand escaparon a Francia en el siglo VI tras la muerte de Anthony de Saint Amand y entre todos se comparte el apellido Beauchamp. ¿Será posible que los descendientes de Anthony Saint Amand se establecieran cerca de Compiègne y que con el pasar de los años de convirtieran en los Barones de Amandine? Pues es muy probable que así haya sido, pues cerca de Compiègne existe una población con el nombre de Saint Amand. 400px Referencias Categoría:Misterios